


John's New Life

by ApricityFae



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF John Watson, Bondlock, Crossover, Fanvid, Gen, Grieving John, John is Alone, M/M, MI6, New Job, Post-Reichenbach, Q is a Holmes, Secret Service - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricityFae/pseuds/ApricityFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's jump, John falls on hard times too. Then one day, he receives an email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/gifts).



> Thanks to Shirley Carlton, whose fault it is that I am now actually using my tumblr. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Which is here. http://apricityfae.tumblr.com/


End file.
